


Lessons In Flirting

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, drinking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen drinking and flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons In Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone and their mum has written a Swan Queen drinking buddies fic… But you're not bored of reading them yet, right?

"You know what I miss?" Emma slurred, waving her arm around so that some of her drink sloshed over her hand. "I miss all the flirting and sexual tension from back when we used to hate each other."

 

"I never hated you!" Regina cried indignantly, sounding just as drunk as Emma felt.

 

Emma gave her the best side eye she could manage in her drunken state.

 

"Alright so I hated you a little bit. Or… a lot bit…" Regina mumbled.

 

Emma grinned even more lopsidedly than usual.

 

"But you don't hate me now, right?" Emma teased, resting her head on Regina's shoulder.

 

"No, dear. Provided you don't vomit on me at any point tonight of course."

 

"Which is why it's so _weird_ that we don't flirt anymore now that we actually like each other."

 

"I don't know what you mean," Regina said, raising her chin to try and look proud, "I never flirted with you."

 

Emma laughed out loud. "So you just sit on everyone's desk with your legs crossed? And you look everyone up and down like that? And you…"

 

"Alright I get the picture Miss Swan," Regina huffed.

 

"Well," Regina said slowly, drawing little circles on Emma's arm with her finger, "if you miss it that much, perhaps we could bring back the flirting…"

 

Emma sat bolt upright.

 

"Seriously? You really mean that? Okay then I wanna start by telling you how fucking sexy you looked the other day in your glasses. And tonight in that outfit, I mean, wow, and… What?" Emma trailed off noticing Regina staring at her, looking shocked.

 

"I mean, it's been ages since we last flirted," Emma continued in a small voice, "I just… Have a long times worth of repressed, built up, sexual tension around you that I need to get out of my system…"

 

"Emma," Regina said breathily, and Emma's insides lurched around like a drunken sailor, which was appropriate, really. Maybe this was it. The moment that Emma had been hoping for forever. Maybe they would finally, _finally_ , get to kiss…

 

"I think that was all a little too… direct to be considered flirting, don't you?" Regina said with a raised eyebrow, looking smug.

 

Oh. _Oh shit._

 

"I can see I'm going to have to give you some lessons in how to flirt effectively."

 

Regina stood as she spoke, walking over to the door and swaying her hips seductively as she went. It was really very unfair that she was still able to do that, in heels no less, after the amount of alcohol they had drunk. Emma was pretty sure she was going to fall flat on her face as soon as she tried to stand up.

 

"I suggest you start by imagining me naked every time you look at me," Regina said as she raked her eyes up and down Emma's body, "that certainly helps me, at least."

 

And with that she turned and left the diner, leaving a poor drunk, and suddenly _incredibly_ horny, Emma, sitting at the bar.

 

 _"Damn that woman."_ Emma whispered to herself as she heaved herself up off the bar stool, and promptly fell face first on the floor.


End file.
